So Precious
by scabbedwings13
Summary: This indulgence is wrong; I cannot allow myself to desire the one person responsible for the deaths of everyone I remember. Prince Nuada/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy nor any of the characters involved. A little Nuada in my life couldn't hurt though ^.^

The main character is intentionally nameless and featureless, Nuada fangirls know why ;)

I hope you like it and don't forget to review, please...... o.o

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Golden Army awakened, a war began between an age old culture and the modern human society. It's safe to say that we have lost; now the world we knew is gone forever, it has developed back into the place it once was so many years ago.

The people I have been shackled to are prisoners like me being led to their death. Our captors are taking us to the great city for we are the largest group of human survivors left. We have traveled long and far losing many along the way. My companions tell me that since most of the human race has been extinguished what is left of the royal family will pick out a select few of us to become slaves and watch as those remaining are put to death.

The wind is rough here and it stings making my eyes water. The desert dunes go on for as far as the eye can see and the late afternoon sun is bright, beating down on us like a reminder that death looms. It's hot, hotter than any hell imagined before the war, but I suppose we won't have to imagine what hell's like for much longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nights before we made it to the forest were long and cold, the desert winds a persistent irritation. Before all this I would have marveled at the beauty of this rare and magical woodland but now sanctuaries like this have become more common, and today we face the great city and our fate.

The faces of my companions are empty for all hope has vanished. The golden city gates are tall, soaring above the tree tops and it takes four strong soldiers to open them for us. As we make our way into the city I can't help but stare in awe at the beauty of it all. There are creatures of every kind and color at each turn busy going about their daily activities. Inside this city you would never even have to bother yourself about the bloody war raging just outside those golden gates.

Six heavily armored guards stop us at the palace door and tell our captors that the Prince will arrive shortly. Prince Nuada, the reason for all of this death and blood. Warm tears start to trail down my dirty face as I realize that I'm going to die here with strangers as one of the last of my kind. I wipe them away quickly, crying will not help now and I must be strong for those around me. A gentle tug on my right wrist distracts me and I look down to see a small girl of about five with wispy blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiling innocently up at me. I smile back and squeeze her hand in mine, my strength.

Off in the distance someone blew a horn and an assembly arrived comprised of four guards and a tall well dressed figure with silver hair, obviously Prince Nuada. By now they had us lined up on our knees in the sand facing him.

"Get rid of the old and take the young to the Princess as she has requested."

I watched as the young girl was taken from my side and dejectedly cracked my dry lips into a smile as she waved goodbye. There were very few of us left now, most of those my age perished long ago throughout the early stages of the war. I hadn't noticed the prince staring down at me as I watched the frail girl struggle to keep up with her group. When he started to speak I became aware of his presence and immediately bowed my head.

"So precious."

His cool hand felt glorious against my heated skin as he brushed pale fingertips down along my jaw. I wasn't quite sure when my eyes closed but I opened them long enough to catch a glimpse of his golden ones. Not exactly the monster I expected.

"Guard!"

Not that any of that makes much of a difference. The last fragment of my resolve left with that little girl, she was it, nothing and no one left to be strong for now. I took a deep breath and tried to come to terms with what I must now face, bowing my head one last time waiting for the final strike, the one that will finish this once and for all.

"Get her cleaned up and see that she has fresh clothes. Bring her to me when you are finished."


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot be sure what happened to the others for I was taken immediately into the palace. Looking over my shoulder one last time I saw the woman that I had been shackled to for so long on her knees in the sand. Her hazel eyes beamed with renewed hope when Nuada's guards directed me into the palace, it was as if she was thankful that at least one of us was going to survive. Then, the boom of the palace doors closing behind me echoed in my ears and the miserable scene outside was cut from view.

After traveling through the icy forest for so long in nothing but torn rags the warmth of the palace felt exquisite. I hadn't realized how bad I was shaking until now. Thinking about how close I came to death only a few moments earlier made me shiver harder.

Everything about this place exuded royalty. The walls were covered with elaborate portraits, mirrors, and windows. The sofas and armchairs seemed to blend the woody feel of the forest with red velvet. It was as if a warm cloud of red and gold swirled all around me, a striking contrast to the frozen harsh environment I had been pushed through recently.

But this was no time for sightseeing and the guard started to drag me along by the arm through the entry. I was relieved when a large middle aged woman dressed in white met us at the end of hall, as only then did he loosen his iron grip on my arm and speak.

"Clean her up and give her fresh clothes. Take her to the Prince when you are finished, strict orders."

The woman's light blue eyes widened slightly and she raked one small pudgy hand through her short black hair, alas she did not hide her shock very well. Judging by her reaction I assumed this was not a common request.

"Right, very well then I will take her from here, thank you."

The guard released me and the blood in my arm started to circulate once again. I quickly moved away from him and over to the much shorter woman. She introduced herself as Bee the head housekeeper for the royal family. Something about her manner was very soothing and after a few minutes I started to feel calm for the first time in ages.

I followed Bee up a large wooden staircase into a beautiful bathroom that looked like it and everything in it had been made from smoky crystal. I entertained the possibility that maybe I really had died in the courtyard earlier when the spray of hot steamy water hit my icy skin. The warmth started to seep into my body slowly, eating away the cold that had crept into my bones. I imagined that no heaven could ever feel so fine and I never wanted to leave.

In the crimson marble floor of the entry I caught a glimpse of my wretched reflection earlier. Now, even after spending virtually an entire hour rinsing and scrubbing, I'm nearly frightened to look in the mirror. I look anyway and do not recognize the older, stronger woman staring back at me. I avert my eyes as one tear streaks down my flushed face. She cannot be me.

A quick rap on the cloudy colored glass door tears me from my thoughts.

"Are you just about finished in there dear?"

It was Bee, her voice so gentle and kind even for a stranger. A human outsider in the royal palace no less. I let her in and she starts buzzing about me right away getting me prepared to face the Prince. The Prince… I wonder why he picked me out of all those people. More importantly I wonder what he wants from me. I mean, I'm pretty but there were unquestionably better looking girls in that group. So what then?

Bee finished getting me ready much earlier than I would have preferred but I suppose she couldn't very well help me hide forever. I've been kept alive for a reason and now I won't have to wait much longer to know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great room I was left in is absolutely astounding. The carpet is deep crimson and the furniture, utterly flawless, appears to be from a time long ago. A large alluring bed garnished with a soft black bedspread inhabits the heart of the room. Large golden pillows have been placed neatly near the head to match the royal seal stitched in the center. She left me in his bedroom.

I'm seated across from the great bay window adorned with thick silky black curtains which, if drawn, would provide a picturesque view of a rare forest waterfall just outside the city gates.

Bee should not have forced me to wear this midnight blue dress, it really is too revealing for the occasion. Or is it? The uncertainties and unknowns swimming in my head make me feel nauseous with anxiety. In a feeble attempt to calm my nerves, I close my eyes and imagine the cool water from the falls running over my skin in the late evening mist. Voices from the hallway shatter my reverie.

Opening my eyes I see Prince Nuada swiftly shut the bedroom door behind him, lock it, and turn to face me. This, as well as his appearance startled me to say the least. His skin, an ashen color, was flawless apart from a few scars. He was dressed in all black except for the bit of red at his waist where a golden plate bearing the royal seal rested. Silver hair hung loosely down over his shoulders, the golden tips being the only indication of his true age.

For what seemed like an eternity he just looked at me, curiosity brewing deep within those golden depths. I became conscious of how I was embarrassingly forgetting my place so I stood on shaky legs to bow before the Prince.

"You will be pleased to hear that none of your kind died in the courtyard today."

Gasping I looked up at him, surprise apparent on my face. He moved closer now, standing before me with both hands folded neatly behind his back. I took the seat by the window once again, none of it made any sense. He gently sat down next to me on the black leather.

"The war is over. The parking lots, the shopping malls, everything that was once destroying this world has been smoothly wiped away."

Turning his face to mine he watched me then, looking for a reaction. The war is over, the war is over. Smoothly wiped away? Yes, but with the blood of all mankind. The reality of it bounced back and forth in my mind. I was anxious about what the world would be like now and what was going to happen to what was left of my people. But where did I stand in all of this? What did the Prince want from me now?

"Now what?"

He cocked his head to the side and slowly brushed the hair out of my face to tuck it neatly behind my ear letting his hand journey down my neck and lightly brush the deep V neck opening of the dress. I started to breathe a little harder worried and undeniably captivated by his touch at the same time. A motion so tender from hands that could kill.

Shifting his golden eyes back up to mine he removed his hand. I swallowed hard already missing the contact and hating myself for it.

"Now in time I trust that our people may be able to coexist together. Neither holocaust need be chosen; this war was simply an unavoidable first step."

Pausing briefly to change the subject, he stood up to face me holding out his slender pale hand. His formal mannerisms were exceptionally flattering even it was not his intention. Timidly, I grasped his hand with my own accepting the unexpected request. The marks on his face were actually quite striking up close; the one running across his nose was very unusual with an almost bizarre enhancing quality to it.

"I would have never allowed a human to live in the palace before today, excluding the required servants. How frustrating it is that you must intrigue me so."

His eyes burned into mine with a rare passion I assume most never see.

"It is my desire to be completely honest with you. Some of those that served under me early during the war still believe that humans are a threat. It is their wish to kill every one of you before the Golden Army sleeps once again. I made a great deal of them angry today when I saved you and they will waste no time trying to kill you."

My hand was still in his and he griped it tight, nearly to the point of pain.

"I am sorry, although I released your friends outside earlier, the truth is that few of them will make it through the night in this city."

There was a knock at the door and suddenly he drew me up tight against his chest and whispered, lips fluttering against my ear.

"Listen, you should be safe as long as you remain within the palace walls. You may sleep in here if you wish."

This intimacy was unbelievably intoxicating. The fabric of his uniform felt like soft velvet against my face on his shoulder, the colors reminded me of his royalty as well as the cold plate on his waist brushing against my stomach. I breathed in his scent and my knees felt as if they would buckle beneath me. I realized then that he was talking about spending the night here in this room, his room.

"But this is your bedroom."

He grinned, dark lips curving into the perfect manifestation of irresistible mischief. I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

"I know, you will be safe."

With that look on his face no one would believe that he was trying to save me at all. I thought I would faint. The knocking continued, ringing in my ears and pulling this mysterious creature from my arms

"You look so lovely in blue."

Then he was gone. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding. Not the monster I expected, not the monster I expected at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh there you are dear."

Bee strode into the room reassured and took the seat next to me by the window as the Prince had done not twenty minutes previous. For the past few minutes I have been staring out the window entranced by the deep elegant waterfall, thinking about all that had been said in the brief encounter and what it really meant. For a moment I thought I saw the Princess walking through the woods with some sort of fish man but I dismissed the apparition.

"Well, how did it go?"

I turned to look at her, relieved to have such a cheerful person to converse with after such a tense moment. When I looked at Bee more directly I noticed that although she appeared genuinely curious, a tinge of fear lingered in her eyes. I wonder if she already knows everything the Prince just told me about the war.

I reflected on what took place in this room prior. I thought about the way I should've wanted to defy and hate Nuada for what he did to the world when strangely enough in his presence I desired the very opposite. I thought about his strong arms holding me tight, a loving action simultaneously dismissing any contemplation of escape. The feel of his lips at my ear, each word becoming a feather light kiss. How did it go?

A grin crept across my face before I had a chance to suppress it and the hint of panic instantly left Bee's eyes. She nodded at me with perceptive approval.

"I thought he might be fond of that color on you."

She winked.

"What?"

I started to laugh, loud and full. It sounded pleasant although strange after so long. Following Bee into a modest sitting room, she directed me to a large crystal table upon which she had prepared a luscious chicken dinner. The sight was mouth watering and I suddenly felt ravenous. The scraps we were given during the journey kept us alive but this was heaven.

The red and gold décor seemed to be uniform throughout the palace and this room was no different. Beautiful hardwood furniture, golden tapestry, and crimson marble all catered to the calming effect this place had on my senses. After less than a day it already felt like home but I had to keep in mind Nuada's warning.

I might be in danger. Once I began considering the possibility the idea kept running through my mind relentlessly. I was starting to understand but I needed to know why Nuada sought to destroy mankind in the first place. After today he did not seem like the type.

"Why did Prince Nuada awaken the army all those years ago?"

Bee was resting across from me at the table clipping rose stems. Some of the loose and dying crimson petals had fallen off, scattering across the clear glass of the table. She did not appear startled by my question. Instead, she continued to cut the roses contemplating an adequate response. Her intense blue eyes were focused on her work as she began to reply.

"The Prince only did what he believed was best for his people. He became disgusted with what this world had become and how mankind abused and took it for granted. Apartment buildings and landfills replaced the green fields and forests that had once dominated the earth. We had forgotten the past and with it the very culture you see all around you now. Nuada called upon the Golden Army not to destroy us but to prevent his people from fading into history."

The pieces were starting to fit together. Now that the world is back to the way it should be the Prince wishes to let the army sleep but his people have become carried away with their desire for vengeance.


	5. Chapter 5

After supper Bee took me on a tour of the palace. It was much larger than it appeared on the outside. The lengthy corridors were a bit tricky and without Bee's guidance I would have easily gotten lost. The North division contained most of the bedrooms, bathrooms, and dining areas whereas the intermediate section housed mostly sitting rooms and guest accommodations.

Bee and I were walking through the South division now. Great plants and stone fountains were all over the place; it seemed as if we had somehow ventured into a mysterious forest and were no longer indoors at all. There were rooms in this area as well, although the small number of them that I had the opportunity to peek inside were not bedrooms by any means.

"These passages are the oldest and they encompass what used to be the entire palace. The king had it constructed centuries before Prince Nuada decided to wage war with mankind. He wanted it to serve as some sort of keepsake to remind his family of what the world once was long ago."

As we wandered through the halls I respected the magnificence of all the full fountains and lofty emerald plants. Even though the nearby forest just outside the city possesses a close resemblance, these walls enclose a different type of grandeur filled with history evident in the reasoning.

Embracing the laid back feel of a warm indoor forest in the middle of winter I meandered off towards the solitary room at the end of the hall. I heard hushed voices from behind the thick deep green curtains shrouding the entrance and it sounded like an argument. I began to turn back when the unmistakable voice of the Prince stopped me.

Looking over my shoulder I noted that Bee was still tending some of the flowers in the central room so I peeked through a small gap where the curtains met the aged stone wall. The room was breathtaking. Fresh water pools and showering areas were placed all over as well as soft golden armchairs and seating pillows, a pleasant contrast to the dreary stone.

The Prince was speaking with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Long hair, more golden than Nuada's near silver, flowed down over her shoulders. Her pale skin however, nearly perfect, did not lack the scars similar to those of the Prince. She wore a crimson and black dress as well as a golden plate at her waist bearing the royal seal. This must be Princess Nuala.

"I understand how you feel brother for I can sense it. You mustn't let these fears cloud your mind."

Nuala looked as if she was trying desperately to convince her brother, golden eyes intense with passion.

"My actions have brought her to their attention. You know they will waste no time trying to kill her, if they knew why I took the chance she would be dead already."

This was an argument concerning me. I shivered at his frightening analysis, covering my mouth to keep from crying out and advertising my presence.

Seated upon one of the golden armchairs with one slender hand covering his face, Nuada's present apprehension was so unlike his certain and persuasive performance earlier.

"Listen to your heart brother, she is here for a reason and I sensed it from you the moment you made your decision in the courtyard this afternoon."

Uncovering his eyes, Nuada glared at his sister and then glanced at the doorway. I was certain he noticed me there eavesdropping with the mere fleeting look, his golden eyes shifted from mine back to his sisters.

"It is not for me to decide, she must be given a choice."

With that he strode out of the dim room, fortuitously exiting through a backdoor. Taking a step back I let out the deep breath I had been unconsciously holding. What choice? I didn't want to try to figure it out now. As if on cue, Bee came around the corner holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

"There you are honey; I thought I'd lost you. It's about time for bed so we better get back."

XXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

The room looked different in the dark. Though I knew it was the same bedroom I spoke with Nuada in earlier, his bedroom no less, I felt as if something had changed or had been altered in some way. The drapes were open now and shadows danced over the soft dark sheets and golden pillows on the bed where a change of clothes had been left. Dark blue skimpy pajamas, should've known.

Changing quickly, I continued to scan the room. Bright moonlight from the window left the leather couches gleaming and seemingly smiling in the dark. Ignoring the subsequent chill that ran down my spine at the feeling that I was being watched, I pulled back the thick black blanket noting the royal seal stitched in the center for the second time.

Once safe underneath the covers the room appeared normal once again. Stress, that's all it was.

Part of me wanted to know where the Prince was, after all it was late and this was his bedroom, however the rest was thankful that I didn't have to evaluate my body's strange reactions to him right now. Unfortunately, just because I did not have to worry about my body's response to his direct presence at the moment, did not mean that I could just disregard his hidden scent surrounding me in the folds of cool silk bedding.

This indulgence is wrong; I cannot allow myself to desire the one person responsible for the deaths of everyone I remember. I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the pleasant tingly feeling. Before I could exhale my eyelids slid shut and I was back in his embrace, no escape.

I was still in the bedroom, but bright sunlight streamed in from the window reflecting off Nuada's fair skin making him appear almost angelic. Time could have stopped and I might not have noticed.

He held me tight, once again his dark lips fluttered against my ear whispering. This time he spoke in elfish and I couldn't understand. His warm breath at my ear and the silky material of dark robes and silver hair against my face all seemed so real. He leaned down to kiss me, tilting my face up to his with two pale fingertips. Just before his lips met mine he stopped, golden eyes consumed with fear.

A sharp pain at my neck pierced through the vision. I didn't want to let go but the daylight started to fade into darkness and the air came rushing out of my lungs. I must've fallen asleep because Prince Nuada was nowhere in sight and a very familiar looking guard was hovering above me with a knife at my throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
